Der Himmel über Askaban
by astala7
Summary: Oneshot. Was Sirius in jener Nacht im dritten Jahr in wenigen Worten erzählt hat, wird hier einmal aus seiner Sicht genauer beleuchtet. Peters Verrat, der Tod der Potters, Sirius' Rattenjagt, die Verurteilung, Akskaban, seine Flucht.


„Peter?"

Keine Antwort.

Sirius runzelte die Stirn. Peter sollte längst von der Arbeit zurück sein.

Er klopfte noch einmal. „Peter!"

Wieder nichts.

Was soll's. Wahrscheinlich schlief Wurmschwanz nur wieder tief und fest. Sirius hatte nie verstanden, wie Peter so friedlich und fest wie ein Murmeltier schlafen konnte, wenn draußen ein Krieg tobte. Er selbst hatte seit drei Jahren einen äußerst leichten Schlaf.

Eigentlich hätte Sirius gleich wieder gehen können. Er hatte nur vorgehabt, sich heute einen schönen Abend mit Peter zu machen. Es sollte so etwas wie eine Abschiedsfeier sein. Er hatte beschlossen, Großbritannien zu verlassen und sich dem ausländischen Widerstand anzuschließen. Schließlich glaubte alle Welt und damit auch die Todesser, dass er der Geheimniswahrer der Potters war. Es war sicherer, sie in diesem Glauben zu lassen und sich aus dem Staub zu machen, damit sie ihm folgten. Er würde sie von Peter weglocken und nicht wiederkehren, bis der Krieg vorbei war. James konnte natürlich sein Haus nicht verlassen, das wäre nicht sicher. Sirius hatte beschlossen, sich nicht von ihm zu verabschieden. Er wusste nicht, ob James ihn würde aufhalten wollen oder nicht, aber es war für sie beide leichter so. Und Remus... Nun, da waren einige merkwürdige Dinge bezüglich Remus. Über die Jahre war er immer stiller und verschlossener geworden. Es waren ein paar wirklich üble Gerüchte über ihn im Umlauf, die Sirius nicht glauben wollte, aber manchmal, ja manchmal...

Jedenfalls wollte Sirius sich auch von Remus nicht verabschieden oder ihm gar sagen, wohin er ging. Es tat ihm in der Seele weh, seinem alten Freund zu misstrauen. Aber es war Fakt, dass im Orden ein Spion saß und so sehr er es auch hasste, er musste auf Nummer sicher gehen. Remus machte seine verdeckte Ermittlung unter den Werwölfen nach seinem Geschmack einfach zu viel Spaß. Sirius konnte es ihm nicht verübeln, von den Menschen wurde er schließlich immer ausgeschlossen. Aber es führte auch dazu, dass Moony sich mehr und mehr von den wenigen Freunden entfernte, die er noch hatte.

Der Besuch bei Peter sollte eine Überraschung sein. Nur ein wenig gute Laune verbreiten, weil Sirius selbst eine Aufmunterung brauchte und weil er alle davon überzeugen wollte, dass es ihm gut ging. Weil er nicht in Nacht und Nebel verschwinden konnte, sondern irgendjemandem erzählen musste, wohin er ging, um in Kontakt mit dem Orden zu bleiben. Die Zeiten waren einfach zu dunkel, da war er über jede friedliche Minute glücklich. Peter aber verschlief diese Minuten offenbar lieber.

Allein der Gewohnheit halber griff Sirius seufzend nach dem Ersatzschlüssel unter dem Blumentopf – doch der war nicht da.

Er runzelte nochmals die Stirn. Nun, dafür konnte es hundert mögliche Erklärungen geben. Vielleicht hatte Peter endlich auf ihn gehört und den Schlüssel an einem weniger offensichtlichen Ort versteckt.

Sirius zog seinen Zauberstab. Er hoffte, dass Peter auch seine Tür besser gesichert hatte und er nicht mit einem einfachen Alohomora würde eindringen können. Doch als er mit dem Stab gegen die Tür tippte, stellte er erschrocken fest, dass sie überhaupt nicht verschlossen war.

Langsam aber sicher machte sich ein äußerst unangenehmes Gefühl in seiner Magengegend breit. Peter... war doch nichts passiert, oder?

Entschlossen trat Sirius ein und machte das Licht an. Der Flur war leer. Er sah in alle Zimmer, doch Peter war nirgends zu sehen. Panik machte sich in ihm breit. Was, wenn sie Peter erwischt hatten? Oh Gott, was, wenn er tot war? Oder wenn sie herausgefunden hatten, dass Peter der Geheimniswahrer von James und Lily war? James...

„Peter!", rief er noch einmal, ohne Erfolg.

Als er Peters Schlafzimmer betrat, sah er, dass der ganze Kleiderschrank ausgeräumt war. Lauter Anziehsachen waren im Raum und auf dem Bett verstreut.

'Sie haben das Zimmer durchsucht', war sein erster Gedanke.

Aber so sah es nicht aus. Es hätte auch keinen Sinn gemacht, warum sollten Todesser Peters Wohnung durchsuchen? Aber Nirgendwo gab es Anzeichen von einem Kampf. Die Möbel waren nicht beschädigt, nirgendwo war Blut oder gar eine Leiche zu sehen. Die Wohnung sah nur so aus, als hätte Peter sie in aller Hast verlassen. Da war eine Tasse Kaffee auf dem Tisch. Sie war noch lauwarm.

Sirius spürte, wie ihm der Atem stockte. Warum sollte Peter fliehen? Vor wem? Niemand wusste, dass er der Geheimniswahrer war und dieses Geheimnis war der einzige Grund, warum er für die Todesser interessant wäre. Es sei denn...

Sirius wurde übel. Er stolperte rückwärts aus der Wohnung, Entsetzen auf dem Gesicht. Ohne lange zu zögern rannte er hinaus auf die nächtliche Straße und disapparierte.

Eine Sekunde später taumelte er durch den Hinterhof des Hotels, in dem er wohnte, seit er angeblich der Geheimniswahrer war. Es wäre weitaus schneller gegangen, gleich nach Godric's Hollow zu apparieren, aber um der Potters Willen lag dort ein Anti-Apparationsschild.

Sirius rannte zu seinem Motorrad hinüber und schmiss es an. Ein rascher Desillusionierngszauber, ein Muffliato und schon war er in der Luft. Muggel würden weder den knatternden Motor hören noch das riesige Gefährt selbst sehen, wenn es durch die Luft flog.

Sirius gab Gas wie noch nie zuvor. Angst schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. Es dauerte kaum zehn Minuten, bevor er mit quitschenden Reifen in Godirc's Hollow anhielt. Er stellte die Maschine aus und stieg ab. Sein Blick flog umher. Als er das Haus der Potters sah, erstarrte er zur Salzsäule. Ein zweistöckiges Haus, kunstvolle Giebel, gemütlich und einladend. Die Fenster waren dunkel, die Gartentür verschlossen.

Das war nicht richtig.

Er sollte dieses Haus gar nicht sehen. Es sollte gar nicht _da_ sein. Der Fidelus-Zauber sollte das Haus vor jedermanns Augen verstecken. Peter hatte den Auftrag, _niemanden_ einzuweihen. James, Lily, Harry und Peter waren die einzigen, die von dem Haus wussten. Sirius kannte natürlich die Adresse, aber er sollte trotzdem nicht in der Lage sein, das Haus zu finden. Keiner sollte es sehen. Und es stand einfach so da, genau wie vor ein paar Tagen, bevor sie den Zauber gesprochen hatten. Für jedermann zugänglich.

Sirius schrie vor Ärger und Schmerz laut auf. Er rannte um das Haus herum und seine schlimmsten Vermutungen bestätigten sich.

Das Haus war zerstört. Ein riesiges Loch klaffte im oberen Geschoss, dort wo, wie Sirius wusste, Harrys Kinderzimmer lag. Von vorn war die Zerstörung nicht zu sehen, hier aber offenbarte sich er ganze Horror.

Die Potters waren angegriffen worden.

Sirius stürzte vorwärts. Vor lauter Panik konnte er nicht mehr klar denken.

'Nicht James', flehte er immer nur in Gedanken, 'oh bitte, nicht James...'

Er riss die Tür auf – und da lag James. Seine Augen starrten leer nach oben. Entsetzen spiegelte sich auf seiner Miene. Er trug lediglich einen Morgenmantel, die Brille lag zerbrochen neben ihm. Es war nicht einmal ein Zauberstab zu sehen.

„Oh nein", flüsterte Sirius geschockt. „Oh nein, nein..."

James... Das konnte nicht sein. Nicht sein James, nicht sein Bruder, sein Freund... James war sein _Leben_. Alles was er hatte. Er hatte Sirius aufgenommen, als er mit gerade mal 16 Jahren von seiner Familie abgehauen war, er hatte ihm ein Zuhause gegeben... Er konnte nicht leben ohne James.

„Wer is da!"

Sirius fuhr auf. Tränen verschleierten seine Sicht, aber er stolperte zurück, den Zauberstab erhoben. Beinahe hätte er hysterisch losgelacht. Warum hob er den Zauberstab? Sollten ihn die Todesser doch töten. Das machte jetzt ohnehin nichts mehr.

Laute Schritte waren zu hören. Ungewöhnlich, Todesser waren meist leiser.

Ein großer Schatten schob sich vor die Tür – und dann tauchte Hagrid auf.

Überrascht ließ Sirius den Zauberstab sinken.

Hagrid hatte ganz offensichtlich geweint. Der riesige Mann schluchzte selbst jetzt noch wie ein Baby, aber er kam mit erhobenen rosa Regenschirm heraus und nach der Wut in seinem Gesicht zu urteilen war er auch bereit, ihn einzusetzen.

Als er Sirius sah, machte er einmal: „Oh."

Sirius schluchzte, sah einmal auf James runter, dann wieder zu Hagrid. „Er ist... Er ist...", brachte er nur stotternd hervor.

„Oh", machte Hagrid wieder. „Jaaah..." Auch er schluchzte. "Lily auch."

Lily! Oh verdammt, nicht Lily, nicht die schöne, gütige Lily...

„Aber..." Hagrid schob seine massigen Arme etwas auseinander und Sirius sah dass er darin ein winziges Leinenbündel hielt.

„'Arry lebt. Keine Ahnung wie, aber Harry lebt und Du-weißt-schon-wer is weg. Ganz weg."

„H-Harry?" Sirius blinzelte. Harry lebte?

„Kann ich... Kann ich ihn haben?", fragte Sirius zaghaft. Er brauchte etwas, an das er sich festklammern konnte. Selbst wenn es nur ein Säugling war.

Hagrid sah unangenehm berührt aus. „Sorry, man", meinte er. „Dumbledore hat befohlen, dass ich ihn direkt zu seinen Verwandten bringe, den Dursleys. Ich muss los, bevor hier Todesser auftauchen..."

„Verwandte?" Sirius verstand nicht. Harry hatte doch keine Verwandten. Nur seine Eltern und die waren...

„Ich bin sein Pate", betonte er, selbst erstaunt über die Heftigkeit in seiner Stimme. „Gib ihn mir. Ich kümmere mich um ihn." Das hatten James und Lily so gewollt. Es war ihnen so wichtig gewesen, obwohl Sirius es eigentlich gar nicht gewollt hatte, obwohl er sich nicht reif genug fühlte, auf ein Kind aufzupassen. Jetzt aber verstand er. Nun, wo James tot war, war Harry alles was er hatte. Alles, was ihn an James erinnern würde. Er brauchte diesen Jungen, oder er würde wahnsinnig werden.

„Ich kann nich, Black, tut mir Leid!" Hagrid sah ihn entschuldigend an, doch Sirius hätte ihn am liebsten ins Gesicht geschlagen.

Der riesige Mann zögerte. „Ich muss jetzt wirklich los..."

„Ja... ja", meinte Sirius, mühsam seine Gefühle zurückhaltend. „Du hast recht, sie können jeden Augenblick hier auftauchen. Nimm mein Motorrad, dann bist du schneller..."

„Danke, Kumpel."

Hagrid verschwand und Sirius blieb allein zurück. Allein mit der Leiche seines besten Freundes. Bei Merlin. Er musste es Remus sagen. Sie hatten... Er hatte geglaubt, Remus wäre der Spion im Orden. Aber es war gar nicht Remus. Es war Peter.

Peter.

Plötzlich fiel ihm alles wieder ein. Warum er überhaupt hier her gekommen war. Peter war der Geheimniswahrer. Wenn der Zauber nicht funktionierte... Dann bedeutete das, dass Peter die Potters verraten hatte. Peter hatte Voldemort verraten, wo James und seine Familie sich versteckt hielten. Peter hatte einem seiner besten Freunde einen Mörder ins Haus geschickt. Wegen Peter waren James und Lily tot.

Blanker Hass flammte in Sirius auf. Wie konnte er nur! Wie konnte Peter sie verraten! Er musste ja freudestrahlend zu seinem dunklen Meister gerannt sein! Sie hatten so lange vermutet, dass ein Spion im Orden war, aber das... Ausgerechnet Peter!

Eisige Kälte erfüllte Sirius und er begann zu zittern. Er würde Peter finden. Er würde ihn zur Rede stellen und bei Gott, er würde die Potters rächen.

Vergessen war Harry. Vergessen waren die Todesser. Sirius konnte nur noch daran denken, wie James stumm und leer am Boden lag und das es Peters Schuld war. Diese niederträchtige Ratte.

Sirius verwandelte sich blitzschnell. Als Hund hetzte er durch die Straßen, bis er den Anti-Apparationsschild passiert hatte. Ohne sich auch nur zurück zu verwandeln apparierte er zurück in Peters Wohnung. Mit seiner Hundenase brauchte er nicht einmal eine Sekunde, um festzustellen, dass Peter nicht zurückgekehrt war, doch er nahm seine Witterung auf.

Als nächstes tauchte er in der Winkelgasse auf. Dreimal landete er an verschiedenen Stellen, prüfte für die Luft und verschwand wieder. Keiner bemerkte ihn.

Dann Remus' Haus. Die Villa, in der der Orden neulich Todesser aufgespürt hatte. Der Tropfende Kessel. Hogsmeade. Vier weitere bekannte Todesser-Verstecke. Die Zeit verging wie im Flug. Die Sonne ging auf und der feurige Himmel spiegelte Sirius' Emotionen wieder.

Schließlich durchsuchte er auch Muggel-London. Die Sehenswürdigkeiten. Der Marktplatz. Ein paar Einkaufsstraßen.

Da!

Sirius hatte schon fast automatisch weiter apparieren wollen, als ihm ein bekannter Geruch in die Nase stieg. Er befand sich am Ende einer belebten Straße mit vielen kleinen Läden und Cafés.

Die Muggel sahen sich nach ihm um, wichen zurück vor dem großen schwarzen Hund, der er war. Sirius lief hinüber zu einem großen Brunnen und kam auf der anderen Seite als Mann wieder hervor. Er musste sich vorsichtig durch die Menge bewegen, wenn er Peter nicht verscheuchen wollte.

Näher. Näher.

Dann sah er ihn. Peters untersetzte, pummelige Gestalt watschelte durch die Menschenmenge. Sirius zückte den Zauberstab.

Vielleicht hatte Peter etwas gespürt, vielleicht war es auch nur Zufall, doch in diesem Moment drehte er sich um. Und erbleichte bei Sirius' Anblick.

„Hallo Peter!", begrüßte er den Verräter gefährlich lächelnd. Ohne sich um die Muggel ringsum zu scheren, hob er den Zauberstab.

„Du weißt, warum ich hier bin, oder?"

Auch Peter hob nun zitternd den Zauberstab, Angst stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Er öffnete den Mund...

„Lily und James, Sirius!", kreischte er mit einer so lauten und hellen Stimme, dass sich sofort alle nach ihm umdrehten. Entsetzen und Panik leuchteten in seinen Augen, trotzdem trat die Ratte vor.

„Warum, Sirius! Du hast Lily und James verraten. Wie konntest du das tun?"

Sirius starrte ihn an. Begriff nicht.

Peter schwang seinen Zauberstab.

Sirius riss die Augen auf und stolperte nach hinten. Die Wucht der Explosion schleuderte ihn zusätzlich fort, doch dank jahrelanger Jagt auf Todesser war Sirius schnell wieder auf den Beinen. Schnell genug um Peter zu sehen, der auf der anderen Seite eines gigantischen, rauchenden Kraters mitten in der Straße stand. Sein Zauberstab deutete auf seine Hand. Er grinste.

Blut spritze auf und Sirius sah, wie ein Klumpen Fleisch zu Boden fiel, gleichsam als Peter schrumpfte und sich verwandelte. Es klapperte einmal, als der Gullideckel angehoben wurde. Dann Stille.

Dann Schreie.

Sirius sah sich wie erstarrt um. Überall lagen Leichen. Verstümmelte, zerfetzte Leichen. Schreiende Muggel rannten umher, riefen um Hilfe, stöhnten. Er war in der Hölle gelandet. Peter hatte sie alle getötet. Oh Gott, Peter hatte... Und er hatte ihn beschuldigt, die Potters verraten zu haben. Warum...?

Bei Merlin, was war er für ein Idiot? Alle dachten, Sirius wäre der Geheimniswahrer! Und wenn Peter der Spion war und weg und Dutzende Muggel bezeugten, dass Sirius so viele Menschen getötet hatte... Alle würden glauben, er wäre es gewesen!

Aber Peter war immer noch da. Der Geruch war nicht verschwunden, wenn er ihn noch erwischte, vielleicht könnte er beweisen...  
>Sirius fuhr herum. Der Geruch entfernte sich langsam. Er war unterdrückt wegen der Erde aber Sirius war sich sicher, dass Peter in der Kanalisation durch die Rohre kroch. Wenn er ihn nur erwischte-<p>

Ein erneutes Krachen. Sirius starrte in die entsetzten Augen eines Zauberers. Wieder ein Knacken. Duzende, fast wollte er sagen hunderte von Auroren und Ministeriumsleuten apparierten rund um den Krater herum. Wenn Sirius jetzt einen Bombenfluch sprach, um an die Rohre unter der Erde zu kommen, würde er die Auroren töten.

Sirius konnte nicht anders. Er lachte. Welch Ironie! Das hatte Peter wirklich schlau eingefädelt. Nie hätte er ihm so einen Plan zugetraut. Alles passte. Jeder würde ihn für schuldig halten und er konnte nichts tun.

Sein Lachen wurde hysterisch, ein irres Leuchten erschien in seinen Augen. Er bemerkte den Entwaffnungszauber überhaupt nicht, der ihn traf. Er achtete nicht einmal auf die vielen Hände, die ihn packten und aus dem Krater schleifen. Direkt unter seinen Füßen kroch Peter entlang! Die Ratte saß da und lachte sich wahrscheinlich ebenfalls in Fäustchen und Sirius war ihm so nah und kam doch nicht an ihn heran.

Sirius hörte die Befehle, die gebrüllt wurden, hörte die Schreie der Muggel und die gezischten Worte der Auroren, die ihm lebenslangen Aufenthalt in Askaban versprachen und _er schüttelte sich vor Lachen. _

Askaban! Rache! Peter! Voldemort! Was zählte das schon alles? Glaubten die wirklich, das würde ihn kümmern? Glaubten die wirklich, das würde ihm irgendetwas ausmachen? Peter war ein Verräter und Sirius hatte James geradewegs in seine Arme getrieben. James war tot. Lily war tot. Was kümmerte ihn Askaban?

„Eine fürchterliche Geschichte."

„Niemand hätte das erwartet."

„Das muss man sich mal vorstellen, er war ihr bester Freund..."

„Na ja, die Betonung liegt auf _war_, oder? Dieser Skandal darf nicht aufgeblasen werden, hören Sie? Hier steht meine Karriere auf dem Spiel. Verbreiten Sie die Nachricht, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer tot ist, daran sollen alle denken. Ich will diese Sache hier so schnell wie möglich erledigen."

„Verstanden, Minister. Black wird von der Bildfläche verschwinden."

„Dass ein einfacher Spion die berühmtesten Kämpfer des Lichts ins Verderben gestürzt hat... Die werden mich lynchen! Unabhängig davon, dass nicht einmal seine besten Freunde sein wahres Wesen erkannt haben, wird am Ende doch alles wieder nur dem Ministerium in die Schuhe geschoben."

„Wir könnten aus Black die rechte Hand von Du-weißt-schon-wer machen. Vielleicht sogar seinen geheimen Erben. Er war immerhin selbst ein guter Kämpfer. Dann ist die ganze Sache vielleicht nicht mehr ganz so delikat für das Ministerium."

„Eine hervorragende Idee! Machen Sie das. Wir brauchen doch wohl hoffentlich keine Gerichtsverhandlung? Der Tagesprophet wird morgen bei mir auf der Matte stehen, denen will ich ihren Verräter nicht erst in ein paar Wochen geben."

„Die Beweise sind eindeutig. Ich denke, das können wir kurz fassen. Ich hab entsprechend alles vorbereitet, fehlt nur noch Ihre Unterschrift..."

„In Ordnung... So, fertig. Mir wäre ja fast lieber, er hätte sich gewehrt. Eine Leiche macht weniger Papierkram. Na ja, ein Irrer mehr für die Dementoren. Er soll noch heute dahin. Lebenslang. Und geben sie diesem Jungen, wie hieß er doch gleich...? Pettigrew, sorgen Sie dafür, dass er einen Merlinorden kriegt. Erster Klasse. Das sollte seine Familie ruhig stellen, ebenso die Freunde der Potters."

„Wird gemacht, Sir."

„Okay, danach kannst du gehen. Heute ist der Beginn eines neuen Zeitalters. Das muss ordentlich begossen werden!"

„Sirius! Oh Sirius, mein lieber Cousin... Endlich ist die Familie wieder beisammen..."

„Schnauze halten!"

„Hahahaha!"

Bellatrix Lestrange' irres Gelächter hallte von den Mauern des Gefängnisses wider. Kurz darauf jedoch erstickte es in einem heiseren Röcheln. Die Dementoren mochten keine lauten Gefangenen.

Sirius versuchte krampfhaft, die Stimmen nicht zu beachten.

Seine Zelle war so gut wie leer. Eine eiserne Pritsche mit einem Bett aus Stroh, ein Nachttopf daneben. Kein Fenster, nicht einmal ein vergittertes. Die Tür bestand aus dicken, eisernen Gitterstäben.

Askaban war wie ein gewaltiger Turm. Sirius war in der obersten Etage untergebracht, zusammen mit den schlimmsten Todessern. Viele von ihnen waren erst nach ihm hier her gebracht worden. Wenn er gerade durch seine Tür sah, konnte er seine Cousine Bellatrix auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite sehen. Das Treppenhaus in der Mitte war versetzt, sodass man nie mehr als eine Etage nach unten sehen konnte.

„Na, wie gefällt dir das hier, Cousin? Genießt du deinen Urlaub mit deiner Familie? Hahaha!"

„Hast immer geglaubt, anders zu sein, nicht wahr?", hörte er die Stimme von Rodolphus Lestrange. „Tja, und jetzt sitzt du hier bei uns. Willkommen im Club!"

Nein... Nein, das stimmte nicht... Er war nicht wie die Todesser. Er war nicht böse, er war...

„Ich bin unschuldig!", rief Sirius laut und die Gefangenen lachten.

Doch Sirius hatte seine Kraft wieder gefunden, er sprang auf und rüttelte an den Gitterstäben. „Ich bin unschuldig, ihr verdammtes Pack!", keifte er

„Natürlich, Sirius, wir sind alle unschuldig", flötete Bellatrix und brach sogleich wieder in irres Gelächter aus.

Sirius schlug noch einmal kräftig gegen die Gitterstäbe. Gleich darauf spürte er die mittlerweile vertraute Kälte der Dementoren und wich zitternd zurück. Er hockte sich auf seine Pritsche und versuchte krampfhaft, den Blick auf seine Füße zu richten. Bellaltrix' Gelächter klang nun weit entfernt. Neben Sirius auf der Erde lag James, die Augen weit aufgerissen, entsetzt.

Das war das Schlimmste. Sirius konnte es ertragen, wenn alle Welt ihn für schuldig hielt. Er konnte es ertragen zwischen den Mitgliedern seiner schwarzen Familie zu sitzen. Zwischen Todessern, mit denen er sich oft duelliert hatte. Todesser, denen jegliche glückliche Erinnerung geraubt worden war und die dem einzigen Gefühl gehorchten, das ihnen noch verblieben war: Hass. Hass auf Sirius, dem einzigen, den sie hier für ihr Unglück verantwortlich machen konnten. Sie waren alle da, sie lachten über ihn, sie beschimpften ihn, sie behaupteten, er würde zu ihnen gehören. Das konnte er alles ertragen.

Wirklich schlimm waren die Dementoren. Sie zogen alle Kraft aus ihm. Er war ständig kurz vor dem Erfrieren, er konnte kaum etwas von dem Essen hinunterwürgen, das ihm gebracht wurde und, was ihn wirklich fertig machte: Er teilte sich die Zelle mit dem toten James.

James war immer da. Die Erinnerung an seinen Tod übertraf jeden Schmerz, den er jemals erlebt hatte. Die Dementoren waren nie weit genug entfernt. James lag immer neben ihm und starrte ihn aus leeren Augen an. So oft hatte Sirius die Erinnerung durchlebt, wie er ihn gefunden hatte, dass das zerstörte Haus und der Rasen verblasst waren und der düsteren Zelle Platz gemacht hatten, in der er allein mit der Leiche saß. Manchmal, wenn Sirius unvorsichtig war und ihn ansah, dann rollte er mit den Augen, bis nur noch das Weiße darin zu sehen war und sagte mit heiserer Stimme:  
>„Das ist deine Schuld, Sirius. Warum hast du mir gesagt, ich solle Peter nehmen? Du hättest es wissen müssen!"<p>

Er wusste, dass James tot war, er wusste es mit schmerzlicher Gewissheit und je lebendiger James ihm vor kam, desto mehr grauste es ihm, weil es ihm zeigte, dass er den Verstand verlor.

Manchmal saß auch Lily neben ihm, mit kalt funkelnden grünen Augen. „Harry wird bei meinen Verwandten landen. Bei Petunia, Sirius, ich habe dir von ihr erzählt. Sie wird ihn vernachlässigen, vielleicht sogar misshandeln. Du solltest dich um meinen Jungen kümmern, Sirius! Du bist sein Pate! Aber du hast ihn im Stich gelassen, weil du ja unbedingt Peter jagen musstest. Wie konntest du nur so dumm sein?"

Und dann war da Peter. Er kam nicht oft, nur etwa einmal im Monat, wenn es Fleisch zum Essen gab und Sirius sich genüsslich vorstellte, das wäre eine geröstete Ratte. Dann stand Peter neben ihm, mit seinem blutigen Fingerstumpf. „Ich werde ihn töten", sagte er dann grinsend, „du konntest mich ja nicht aufhalten. Ich werde Harry töten und ich werde den Dunklen Lord zurück holen."

Genauso oft wie Peter kam Remus, nur etwas regelmäßiger, immer zu Vollmond. Dann teilte sich Sirius seine Zelle mit dem verwandelten Werwolf, der den Mond anheulte und sich selbst biss und kratzte und blutete und vor Schmerz fast verging, weil er zwei seiner besten Freunde tot und den dritten einen Verräter glaubte. Sirius hasste sich selbst, wenn er zu Ende jedes Vollmonds erleichtert war, wenn Remus sich selbst umbrachte und die Schrei endlich aufhörten.

Und trotz allem halfen sie ihm. Diese Visionen, nein, eher Halluzinationen seiner Freunde, selbst die von Peter, sie halfen ihm nicht zu vergessen, wer er war, was er getan hatte und vor allem, dass er unschuldig war. Sie beschuldigten ihn, schrien ihn an, aber sie nannten auch immer wieder seinen Namen, den er ohne sie lange schon vergessen hätte.

Natürlich waren Lily und James nur seinetwegen gestorben, aber er hatte keinen dieser Muggel getötet. Er war kein Schwerverbrecher und er verdiente es nicht, bis ans Ende seiner Tage in Askaban zu sitzen. Er war unschuldig. Er musste Harry beschützen. Er musste Peter töten. Er musste Remus um Verzeihung bitten.

Diese vier Gedanken waren es, die ihn am Leben hielten. Alles, was seine Freunde ihm vorwerfen konnten war, dass er untätig hier herum saß, während draußen die Welt vor die Hunde ging. Und er konnte nichts tun, er konnte nicht hinaus. Niemand floh aus Askaban.

Es waren nicht Depressionen oder Schuldgefühle, die ihn letztendlich in den Wahnsinn trieben. Es war schlicht und einfach die Hilflosigkeit und die Verzweiflung, in dieser kleinen Zelle eingesperrt zu sein. Er begann, unter Platzangst zu leiden, rannte wie wild in der Zelle herum, raufte sich die Haare und versuchte sich die Augen auszukratzen. Sein Verstand wurde kleiner und kleiner und ersetzt durch den animalischen trieb, sich aus dem Käfig zu befreien.

Und da verwandelte er sich.

Nicht minder schwer keuchend, aber diesmal auf vier Pfoten stand Sirius in seiner Zelle. James war fort. Lily war fort. Die Dementoren waren nicht weiter weg oder etwas in der Art, aber die Visionen waren verschwunden.

Ungläubig sah Sirius sich um, während sein Verstand langsam wiederkehrte.

Er verbrachte den Rest des Tages in seiner Animagus-Gestalt und auch den nächsten. Er achtete darauf, hinten im Schatten zu bleiben, damit Bellatrix ihn nicht sehen konnte und verwandelte sich nur, um das Essen zu holen, dass ihm ein Dementor vor die Tür stellte.

Es half. Sirius spürte zwar immer noch die Kälte und dicht unter der Oberfläche seines Bewusstseins sah er immer wieder das zerstörte Haus der Potters, aber immerhin _hatte_ er jetzt wieder ein Bewusstsein. Nach ungefähr einer Woche beschloss Sirius, sich überhaupt nicht mehr zurück zu verwandeln. Sein Fell wärmte ihn besser als die Lumpen, die er am Körper trug und das ekelerregende Essen schmeckte in dieser Form auch erträglich. Trotzdem wurde er dünner und dünner und nach ungefähr einem Monat kamen die Stimmen wieder.

Leise, flüsternde Stimmen. Stimmen aus der Vergangenheit, von seiner verhassten Familie, von seinen Freunden. Gehässig , verächtlich, enttäuscht. Überleben war alles, was noch zählte.

Dann eines Tages, als wieder einmal das Abendessen gebracht wurde, veränderte sich etwas. Sirius hatte sich kaum verwandelt, da lief er noch auf allen Vieren zur Tür hinüber und grub seine noch menschlichen Zähne in das Essen. Mit tierisch funkelnden Augen, so sehr an die Hundeform gewohnt, schlang er das Essen hinunter. Mehr durch Zufall als durch alles andere hob er den Blick und sah, wie ein Dementor Bellatrix' Zelle öffnete, um auch ihr zu Essen zu geben. Und die Frau kroch ebenfalls auf allen Vieren nach vorn, gackernd lachend, mit irren Augen, wirrem Haar und und schlang alles in Rekordzeit hinunter. In diesem Moment sah Sirius keinen Unterschied zwischen sich und seiner Cousine. Und das erschreckte ihn bis ins Mark.

Sirius taumelte zurück in seine Zelle und obwohl er dabei fast über James' Leiche stolperte, widerstand er dem Drang, sich in einen Hund zu verwandeln. Er konnte nicht die ganze Zeit über in seiner Animagus-Gestalt bleiben. Als Mann mochte er unter Visionen leiden und in Depressionen versinken, aber immerhin war er sich zu jedem Zeitpunkt bewusst, wer er war. Als Hund waren vielleicht die Dementoren leichter zu ertragen, aber die Einsamkeit, die Enge der Zelle und die feindliche Umgebung war ihm umso mehr bewusst. Er musste das Mittelmaß finden, er musste abwechselnd Mann und Hund sein, um... ja, um was eigentlich? Warum kämpfte er noch um seinen Verstand? Warum gab er nicht einfach auf, wie die anderen Todesser und gab sich dem Wahnsinn hin?

Weil es einfach wäre. Und Sirius durfte nicht dein einfachen Weg gehen. Das war er James schuldig. Er musste überleben.

„Und hier haben wir Sirius Black."

„Ah, ja. Ich erinnere mich."

Sirius sah auf. Er hockte an der Wand, seiner Pritsche gegenüber. Neben ihm lag James und verfluchte, dass er ihn allein gelassen hatte. Sirius beachtete ihn inzwischen gar nicht mehr. Er genoss nur die Stimme seines Freundes. Die letzten Jahre hatte er mit dem Versuch verbracht, seine Freunde zu porträtieren. Er hatte Angst, ihre Gesichter sonst zu vergessen. Weil James und Lily fast ständig bei ihm waren, wenn auch ihre Gesichter blass und durchsichtig wie die von geistern blieben, hatte er mit Remus angefangen. Mit seinen bloßen Fingernägeln und mit einem Zahn, den er sich in seiner Animagusgestalt abgebrochen hatte, als er versucht hatte, sich durch die Gitterstäbe zu beißen, bearbeitete er den rohen Stein und hatte so das Bild einer gigantischen Bestie hineingeritzt. Erkennbar war gerade mal ein riesiges Maul voller spitzer Zähne und ein paar blutbesudelte Klauen. An Remus' menschliches Gesicht konnte Sirius sich schon lange nicht mehr erinnern.

Sirius trat von der Wand zurück, vorsichtig, damit er James nicht störte, und näher zu der anderen Wand, in die er mit der selben Methode für jeden Monat – also für jeden von Remus' Besuchen – einen Strich in die Wand geritzt hatte. Die Wand war voller Striche.

Sirius sah zu seiner Zellentür und grinste. Das war Fudge, der Zaubereiminister.

„Du bist komplett durchgedreht", sagte Lily, die auf Sirius' Pritsche saß. „Und sowas will ein Pate sein? Bei dir hätte mein Harry ja keine fünf Minuten überlebt. Da ist es ja fast besser, er bleibt bei Petunia, die ihn nur ab und zu verprügelt."

'Das wollen wir doch mal sehen', sagte Sirius sich in Gedanken und trat zur Tür. Er bekam nicht oft Besuch. Das wäre eine gute Gelegenheit, zu prüfen, ob er noch ein paar Tassen im Schrank hatte oder ob sie bereits alle zu Bruch gegangen waren.

„Hallo, Minister", grüßte er den Zauberer mit der Melone höflich.

Fudge sprang in die Luft, als hätte ihm jemand einen Peitschenhieb verpasst. Er wurde von zwei menschlichen Wärtern begleitet. Der eine hatte einen Patronus in Form eines Spatzes, der auf Fudges Schulter saß. Gierig starrte Sirius die silberne Gestalt an, die die Macht hatte, ihn seinen Horror vergessen zu lassen.

„Alljährliche Visite, nicht wahr?", fragte Sirius beiläufig. „Da muss ich wohl einen neuen Strich in meiner Liste machen."

„Oh, äh, ja", machte Fudge, sichtlich irritiert, weil er nicht brabbelnd und sabbernd in der Ecke saß wie die anderen Gefangenen.

Er tippte sich mit einer zusammengerollten Ausgabe des Tagespropheten gegen den Arm und biss sich auf die Lippen. Sirius tat so, als würde er einen Blick auf die Zeitung werfen wollen, um einen Grund zu haben, sich weiter vor zu lehnen und vielleicht in den Wirkungsbereich des Spatzenpatronus zu kommen.

„Haben Sie die Zeitung schon ausgelesen?", fragte er. „Ich würde so gern mal wieder das Kreuzworträtsel lösen. Vielleicht macht es ihnen ja nichts aus, sie mir bitte zu geben?"

Fudge starrte ihn verdattert an.

„Äh, natürlich nicht... Bitte sehr." Mit spitzen Fingern reichte ihm der Minister die Zeitung zwischen die Gitterstäbe hindurch. Sirius sagte brav „Danke sehr", ohne nach einem Stift zu fragen. Fudge warf ihm noch einen nervösen Blick zu, bevor er eilig weiter zur nächsten Zelle schritt.

Sirius setzte sich neben Lily auf die Pritsche und winkte triumphierend mit der Zeitung. Die Rothaarige sah ihn nur verächtlich an und verblasste.

„Du hast mich getötet, Sirius. Wegen deinem dummen Fehler bin ich tot", tönte James' Stimme von hinten. Sirius warf ihm nur einen kurzen Blick zu. Ihm war nach lachen zumute. James musste ganz schön langweilig sein, wenn er immer nur tot am Boden lag und dieselben Worte sagte. Lily durfte wenigstens ein wenig rumlaufen.

Beiläufig schlug Sirius die Zeitung auf Er hatte nicht wirklich Hoffnung, irgendetwas davon entziffern zu können. Lesen gehörte zu den ersten Fähigkeiten, die einen im Stich ließen, wenn der Verstand zu bröckeln begann. Das mit dem Kreuzworträtsel war ein schlechter Scherz gewesen. Er sollte wirklich-

Sirius erstarrte. Seine weit aufgerissenen Augen waren fest auf das sich bewegende Zaubererfoto gerichtet.

Die Ratte. Die Ratte war da. Sie lebte. Sie war da draußen. Bei Zauberern. Ein fester Platz. Er konnte sie finden. Er konnte sie töten.

Mit neuem Willen und äußerster Mühe begann Sirius, den Zeitungsartikel zu entziffern und wurde immer aufgeregter.

Die Ratte war in Hogwarts. Harry war in Hogwarts. Remus war in Hogwarts.

Er musste die Ratte töten.

Er musste Harry retten.

Er musste Remus um Verzeihung bitten.

Er war unschuldig.

Er musste hier raus.

Jetzt.

Sirius' Beine zitterten. Er konnte sich kaum aufrecht halten, als er aus dem eisigen Wasser stieg. Vor seinen Augen wurde es immer wieder schwarz. Er musste in der Brandung bewusstlos zusammengebrochen sein. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es Abend gewesen war, als er geflohen war. Nur für ein paar Sekunden war seine Tür offen gewesen, als der Dementor ihm das Essen gereicht hatte, doch Sirius hatte die Chance ergriffen und war als dürrer Hund an ihm vorbeigehuscht. Er hatte nicht wirklich geglaubt, dass es funktionieren würde. Dementoren raubten alle Hoffnung, weil sie ein positives Gefühl war. Aber er hatte sich von seiner Entschlossenheit, von seiner Mordlust leiten lassen und die hatte ihn bis hinunter zum Strand gebracht.

Der große schwarze Hund schleppte sich die Dünen hoch. Er durfte nicht anhalten. Sie würden ihn suchen. Sie würden ihn zurückbringen. Er musste weiter. Musste die Ratte finden.

Dann plötzlich geschah etwas seltsames. Der raue Sand unter seinen Pfoten wurde ersetzt durch weiches Gras. Es öffnete sich ein Spalt in der ewigen Wolkendecke und ein einzelner Sonnenstrahl schien auf den Hund herab. Sirius starrte ungläubig zum Himmel hoch. Was war das? Dieses... Licht? Die Sonne? Er hatte so lange keine Sonne mehr gesehen, er hatte vergessen, wie sie aussah. Doch hier schienen die Strahlen durch die Wolken und es wurde zum ersten mal seit zwölf Jahren wieder richtig hell. Und – es war ein Wunder, anders konnte er es sich nicht erklären – da irgendwo in der Nähe sang ein Vogel.  
>Sang ein Vogel!<p>

Sonnenlicht, Vogelgesang, der Geruch von frischem Gras, das alles waren glückliche Erinnerungen, die ihm vor langer Zeit geraubt worden waren. Plötzlich war das alles wieder da. Plötzlich war auch Sirius' Müdigkeit verschwunden. Er setzte eine Pfote vor die andere und irgendwann rannte er, rannte heiser bellend über die Wiesen, schnappte nach wilden Kaninchen und trottete in Seligkeit schwebend durch ein kleines Wäldchen am Strand. Er traf auf ein Rudel Wölfe, dass einen Hirsch jagte und auf einmal fiel ihm wieder ein, wie James aussah, wenn er sich verwandelte. Wie Remus aussah, wenn er sich nicht verwandelte. Wie seine Freunde aussahen, wenn sie glücklich waren. Er konnte sich nicht an ihr Lachen erinnern, aber das würde noch kommen, da war er sich sicher.

Sirius streunte durch den kleinen Wald und war erfüllt von bitterer Zufriedenheit, als er eine Ratte fing und sie roh verspeiste; die erste richtige Mahlzeit seit Jahren.

Er war frei.

Er hatte das geschafft, was noch niemandem zuvor gelungen war, er war aus Askaban geflohen.

Jetzt konnte er machen was er wollte.

Er würde nach Hogwarts gehen. Das war eine lange Reise, ja, aber dort war Peter, dort war Remus und er musste Peter töten und er musste mit Remus sprechen. Er musste ihm sagen, dass er unschuldig war.

Aber das konnte warten. Nur ein kleines Weilchen. Jetzt wollte er seine Freiheit genießen. Und noch etwas wollte er tun. Bevor er Peter tötete und das Verbrechen beging, für das er verurteilt worden war, wollte er noch einmal Harry sehen. Er wollte seinem Patensohn nur ein einziges Mal noch entgegen treten, solange er noch kein Mörder war.

Sirius trat an den Rand des Waldes. Ihm eröffnete sich der Blick auf das eisige Meer der Nordsee. Der Himmel war dunkel mit Wolken verhangen, ein Effekt der Dementoren. Dort draußen, kaum erkennbar, sah er die schwarze Silhouette des Gefängnisses. Aber der Himmel über Askaban war voller Sonnenstrahlen.  
>Sirius wandte sich ab. Er würde nie wieder dorthin zurückkehren. Er würde den Rest seines Lebens in Freiheit verbringen, das schwor er sich. Egal wie kurz dieses Leben sein mochte.<p> 


End file.
